Are you color blind?
by hitntr
Summary: A small story about Kagome learning a little secret of Inuyashas. No real purpose but its a cute Oneshot


Color blind?

Kagome was sitting near Inuyasha on the side of a grassy hill looking out over a huge field of beautiful blue flowers. She decided to try and find her creative side while in the feudal era by drawing many different things in her sketch book. She already drew all of her friends, they all loved them, and even one of her and Inuyasha together under the tree where they first met, but no one knows about that one except her. She may not have been the best but she was getting better with practice. Today she chose the field of flowers to draw and then she would color in the picture. The sketch actually came out pretty good.

'And now for a little color' Kagome thought, she then noticed that all of her colored pencils were on the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just laying there in a slight snooze while soaking up the sun. "Inuyasha can you pass me the blue colored pencil?" She asked nicely.

"Uhm" Inuyasha was hesitant.

"Please it would really help me out instead of me having to go around you to get it." She begged and pleaded. "Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease."

"Fine" He could never say no to her. "Here you go." He handed her a colored pencil.

"Inuyasha this isn't blue, it's yellow." Kagome figured he just didn't look. "Please I really need the blue, more than any other color there." She then watched as he looked quite perplexed while looking at the pencils. His hand ran over the blue a few times and yet he didn't pick it up. He then handed her another one.

"There you go." He said handing her another color. Inuyasha hoped it was the right one.

"Are you feeling okay? This one is red." She was confused. "Wait, what is the color of my clothes?" She had to find something out.

Inuyasha looked at her annoyed, 'color of her clothes? Why would she want him to tell her?' "Its green, white, and it has that stupid red thing." Inuyasha said obviously annoyed.

"Right, how about your kimono?"

"Reeeed" He sung out, almost mocking at her questions, he could tell she knew but he still tried to shrug it off. 'Maybe she won't ask anymore.' He thought

"Alright" she looked around. "How about…" she pointed into the field "those flowers?"

"Uhm" he looked out into the field and then let out a "Feh" and turned around.

"Come on if you tell me, I won't ask you another question."

"Fine" He looked over at the flowers. "They're yellow." Inuyasha hoped he was right.

"No Inuyasha, there not even close to yellow" she said with concern in her voice. "Are you color blind?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha tried to play stupid.

"Can you see color?"

"No, I can't." Inuyasha said annoyed. "I don't like to tell people so just let it go."

Kagome was surprised and she couldn't 'just let it go'. 'It must be because he is half dog demon; dogs must not be able to see color.' Kagome thought "Wait then how did you know what color both you and I are wearing?"

"I get to see color on the night of the new moon. Since I am human on those nights" He explained.

"Makes since. So you can't see any color right now?"

"No, I see certain colors. But my other senses make up for it. I mean, I can tell if someone is bleeding not by color but because I can smell it."

"What colors are the ones you can see and why only certain colors?"

"I can see orange and green and once and a while another color comes into vision for a short time. I believe I can only see those colors because I am half human" He decided to just answer her questions.

'That must be annoying' Kagome thought to herself. "So Sesshomaru sees…"

"In black and white only." Inuyasha finished her sentence.

"I never thought that demons with heightened senses didn't have something that humans have."

"Yeah, but while color is nice to have, black and white actually helps you out a lot more when you live out in the woods." He said right away

"How is that, I would think it would hurt you."

"When you see all black and white you can tell when something moves in the woods. Believe it or not, it really helps in battle." He threw his hands behind his head before laying flat down on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Wow, I never thought about that. What did you think when you first saw me in color?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well some things look different in color."

"Well the first time I saw you in color we were kind of in the middle of a battle."

"Oh that's right, the spider heads. But after that, what did you think of me."

"You look the same either way." Inuyasha didn't know what to say and didn't want to say the wrong things. 'Sit' was always to follow if he said the wrong words so he found it better to say nothing.

"I see." Kagome was hoping for a little more than that. She didn't know what she wanted to hear but it was a lot more than 'looking the same'.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see you in color though." Inuyasha decided to tell her the truth. He just looked up at the clouds moving when saying it.

"One more question actually." Kagome just thought of this question.

"I don't wanna hear anymore."

"Pleeease please please." Kagome begged.

"Fine, what?"

"If you aren't able to see color than why is Kouga able?"

"He is a mangy wolf." Was his answer

"I really want to know, why is he able to see color?" She had to know.

Inuyasha looked up at her with an angry stare. "Not all demons see the same. Wait, How do you know he sees color?"

"A while back, he talked about how rosy my cheeks looked or something like that. I remember you were annoyed by that. You must remember that."

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha just thought about that day as she mentioned it. "Well… I dunno why he sees color."

"I see. Do you hate seeing in half color?"

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Please." She didn't care if he told her.

"I think we need to get going." Inuyasha started to get up. As he got up Shippo ran out of no where and jumped on Kagome.

"I found you!!!" Shippo was excited.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome didn't even notice him coming.

"I just came over to see what you were up too. What are you drawing?" Shippo looked down to see the half colored flowers. "They are so beautiful. I like the greenish grass but why is nothing else colored?"

Inuyasha looked at him annoyed. He didn't want to admit it but he really wished he could see colors all the time. He remembered when he was human and everyone was sleeping the other day, he looked at all of her pictures and one that caught his attention was one of him and her kissing under a tree. He wanted to ask her about it but he figured she would just yell at him for looking at it. Those pictures looked so much more beautiful in color. When he saw them as a half demon, they were normal everyday pictures but once the color came out, it was so much better.

"I think I am going to leave this picture with just the green."

"That's weird lets go Kagome, we have dinner ready." Shippo said.

"Alright" Kagome giggled and got up, "You coming Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you." Inuyasha said to her looking over the field.

"Alright, don't be long." Kagome said running after Shippo. 'I wonder what it would be like to not be able to see color.' Kagome thought to her self.

Inuyasha was watching her laugh and run after Shippo. 'If only you knew how I truly see you.' Inuyasha thought.

"Come on Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome Yelled to him.

Inuyasha was broken out of his trance, "Oh, Coming" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to them.

_**In case you are wondering why Kagome left her picture with just green and no other color it is because earlier Inuyasha said he could only see green and orange. So she decided to leave it. I don't know if I made it clear enough in the story. Oh and I did my best to not have it out of character for Inuyasha but he has surprised Kagome before so this is like one of their special moments.**_


End file.
